Me gusta el azul de tus ojos
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Ese era el mayor secreto de Makoto, le gustaba el color azul de los ojos de Haru. Era el azul más hermoso, desde que eran niños se tuvo un deseo que cumplir, tener a su lado a Haru para siempre.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Me gusta escribir sobre Makoto y Haru. Esto fue algo lindo que se me ocurrió, me imaginó que a nadie se le ocurrió que se podían expresarse de esta manera. Me gustan el color de ojos de ambos, así que espero que les guste.**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Koji Oji. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Para Makoto, era un secreto que le gustará el color de los ojos de Haru. Podía existir cualquier otro color azul presente en las personas o en el mismo ambiente pero el azul de los ojos de Haru era el más brillante, era el azul más hermoso que cada día podia apreciar. Nadie le podía hacer competencia a ese hermoso color.

Incluso cuando se conocieron en aquella tarde, cuando los padres de ambos los presentaron, ya que estos siempre han sido buenos amigos como vecinos, lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, provocó que no pudiera quitar sus ojos de él, un hermoso niño de cabello negro y ojos azules. Era de ese hermoso color azul parecido al mar, parecido al cielo, parecido a los sueños que desde pequeño tenía, ese hermoso azul que le hacía querer desear algo, que ese niño de hermosos ojos azules siempre estuviera a su lado.

Y aunque tal vez tardará un poco en hacer realidad aquel deseo, no importaría, mientras tuviera su atención, todo estuviera bien.

No por nada, cada que Makoto veía los ojos de Haru sabía que hacer o que decir, sabía lo que su mejor amigo callado pensaba, si estaba avergonzado, las emociones por las que pasaba y las palabras que siempre se guardaba. Las cosas que le gustaba y otras que prefería no hacer. Realmente se alegraba que él era el único que podía leer lo que sus ojos guardaban.

Las lágrimas como aquel brillo de enojo o de nuevas emociones. La decisión o la pérdida del camino, era algo doloroso de ver ya que sus ojos solían apagarse y no podía ver aquella luz que siempre estaba frente a él. Ese azul era el más deplorable, ese no era el color que ansiaba ver. Por eso, siempre trataba de alegrarlo con una palabra o dulces acciones, así no solamente hacía que aquel adorable brillo apareciera en sus ojos, si no también aquella tímida sonrisa y aquel dulce pero poco perceptible sonrojo.

Le alegraba ser el único que podía hacer eso, le alegraba que sólo a el le mostraba aquella faceta oculta, incluso si se trataba de aquellas noches tan cálidas que compartían cuando descubrieron que lo prohibido se sentía tan bien. Ver ese azul de los ojos de Haru brillar más, como si ese azul se derritiera y que sólo lo miraba a él con ese deseo, que gritara aquellos gritos y jadeos que tanto le gustaba.

Verlo derretido de placer mientras besaba su cuerpo, mientras entraba en él y disfrutaban ambos de aquella conexión que se creaba en ese momento. Ninguno apartaba su mirada, se besaban, se ansiaban y deseaban que esos momentos nunca se terminarán. Y cuando el tan ansiado final llegaba, besarse, acariciarse y juntar sus frentes para calmar sus respiraciones tan aceleradas.

Volver a verse a los ojos y sonreír. Aquella hermosa sonrisa, aquel hermoso brillo en sus ojos. Makoto sonreía, incluso aún después de una hora de aquel acto pasional, sus mejillas dolían de tanto sonreír. Mirar a Haru dormido a su lado. Acariciaba sus mejillas con cariño y lo abrazaba a su cuerpo, quería sentir su fría piel. Verlo respirar tan tranquilo, le recordaba sus deseos de pequeño.

 **-Me gusta el color de tus ojos Haru** -Susurro en el oído de su amigo. **\- El azul más hermoso que he visto** -Beso su mejilla. **\- Te quiero**

Se acostó a su lado y cerró los ojos. Haru abría lentamente sus ojos, había escuchado aquellas palabras y de alguna manera se sintió feliz, su corazón brindaba de alegría. Se volteó a verlo y acarició su mejilla con cariño.

 **-Ese es mi secreto Makoto** -Susurraba. **\- El color de tus ojos me gustan más** -Beso sus mejillas. **\- Igual te quiero Makoto**

Porque Makoto no era el único que pensaba de esa manera. Para Haru, el color de ojos de Makoto era el más hermoso. El color de las plantas, del suave pasto que solia acostarse después de un día duro de escuela, aquel verde que combinaba completamente con el color azul. Sonrió. Sin duda le gustaba estar con Makoto y cumplir su deseo infantil, estar a su lado siempre, desde ese primer día que se conocieron hasta ese momento.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Algo MakoHaru lindo. Me encanta esta pareja. Un poco de Lime, espero que no les moleste. ¿Lime o Lemon? Que les gusta más, tal vez más adelante escriba un poco más de ellos en esa situación.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Lunes 10 de Diciembre de 2018**


End file.
